


Growl - 2jae

by autumnleavesconfetti



Series: (gay) kpop one shots [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cuddling, Cute Choi Youngjae, Fluff, Im Jaebum is a werewolf, M/M, Mentioned Jackson Wang, Mentioned Kim Yugyeom, Mentioned Mark Tuan, Second Gender, Werewolf, and who is even surprised at this point that they are sleeping, choi youngjae is a sweetheart, sitting in the natur, super natural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnleavesconfetti/pseuds/autumnleavesconfetti
Summary: Youngjae is whipped for a werewolf. And this certain werewolf is just as whipped.OrYoungjae and Jaebeom are the cute couple they are but in werewolf and human.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Series: (gay) kpop one shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724884
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Growl - 2jae

Youngjaes life was quite usual. He had some friends, wasn't really famous nor hated in his school, he didn't have extremely good nor extremely bad grades. He was just really normal. Until Jaebeom joined his life.

The two boys soon became friends and did a lot of things together. After a few weeks of knowing each other Jaebeom told Youngjae why he is so special, makes his life so different: he  
s not exactly a human. He's a werewolf and apparently mated to the younger.  
Even though the situation was quite weird to Youngjae he soon got used to it and a few days after this they became an official couple.

This was a half year ago and now Youngjae is sitting in the green grass, his back on a tree and reading a book. He did this a lot in the last half year since he is waiting for someone. Someone who will probably come as wolf. Someone who is his mate.

He didn't have to wait for long since he saw a beautiful, big, brown wolf coming in his direction. Having seen him often enough in his wolfs form he knew that it was Jaebeom.

The majestic wolf almost looked scary if you didn't know him. But Youngjae did. He touched every inch already, even the ones the wolf's the most sensitive on. "Hey" he mumbled stroking in between the two wolf ears. He knew that he has to speak silently since the wolf hears 16 times as intense as the human. "You are so beautiful." The wolf still manages to amaze him even though he sees him so often.

At first it took Youngjae a while to accept that the one he loves has an inner wolf but after a while and getting to know the inner wolf of the boy he fell in love with him as well. His inner wolf is quite chaotic and funny but at the other hand he's quite cuddly. He loves to get touched and petted by Youngjae, loves to be the center of the attention of the human.

The wolf laid his head on the lap of the younger and the rest of his body next to the boy. Youngjae smiled, his boyfriend did this often and he would never get tired of it. He continued to pet the brown fur. After a while of silence, the younger softly began to hum a melody. A melody that was special to the pair since Youngjae would hum it often and he did it when he and Minjun - his wolf - met for the very first time. He closed his eyes, enjoying to cuddle the werewolf.

"I missed you today." He started after a bit. "I know you couldn't come to school today and that's okay, I understand. But it was lonely without you. Jackson had his hands full to flirt with Mark and Yugyeom was hitting on this new guy. And your friends were absent as well..." Jaebeom made a sad sound, he hated it when he had to leave the younger alone. "But now you're here." Latter soothed. "I'm so proud of you beautiful." He mumbled into the ears of the boy and then snuggled his face into the soft fur. He enjoyed every single second with the wolf.

After quite a while the younger started to feel drowsy and sleepy. "Mind if I sleep a bit?" He looked at his wolf of a boyfriend and being able to read him like a open book he knew he was okay with it. He would stay hours in wolfs form and let his mate cuddle him just so that the boy is pleased. He would do anything for him, nothing mattered as long as he was happy.

A few minutes later Youngjae felt in a peaceful sleep, his face buried in his boyfriends' fur. If it wouldn't be for the younger's safety Jaebeom would've fallen asleep as well but he couldn't risk getting the person he loved hurt.

He eventually got bored but his mate seemed way too peaceful to wake him up. He knew about every struggle Youngjae had, no matter how small or big it might be and it was the same vice versa. And Jaebeom thought that the younger deserved a time out from this world.

Youngjae actually had a cute habit he always would do when sleeping next to something soft. He always would clutch his hand around this soft thing like a toddler would do. His grasp wasn't hard nor painful, it was soft and extremely adorable. Jaebeom as well as Minjun obviously enjoyed it each and every time, at first, they were concerned about getting hurt in the process - not that they wouldn't have take it to make sure that Youngjae was doing fine - but they soon saw that they had nothing to worry about.

Around an hour later Youngjae eventually woke up, still snuggled on his mate. "How long did I sleep?" Then he remembered that a wolf sadly wasn't able to answer him so he just looked the time up on his phone, tensing up seeing how late it got. Jaebeom licked his face in order to reassure him that it was fine.

Youngjae heard the familiar sound of bones cracking and soon his amazingly beautiful boyfriend stood in front of him - in human form - and kissed him softly. "You'll be fine, don't worry." He smiled at the younger who looked at him concerned. "Are you sure?" "I am, trust me." Oh and how much Youngjae wanted to trust the older. But something still felt wrong. He knew his parents didn't like him coming home late nor did they like Jaebeom a lot, even though they eventually overcame that they couldn't separate the boys.

"I probably should head home though." The younger softly added, receiving a nod from the werewolf. "I know, even though I would've liked to spend more time with my beautiful mate." And once again, Youngjae blushed. He thought after receiving this kind of compliments everyday he would get used to it but no, he still always got a blushing mess when the older complimented him. "Cute. Do you want me to walk you home?" Youngjae nodded and snuggled in the embrace of his boyfriend. "I don't want you to leave..." he said shyly. Jaebeom softly kissed his forehead. "Baby, it's okay. Tomorrow starts the weekend, remember? And remember that I'm going to take you out the whole weekend?" the humans smile increased and hugged himself closer on Jaebeom.

"As much as I would love to hug you forever, we need to go or do you want to anger your parents?" Youngjae shook his head and them the two boys went together to the youngers home hand in hand. They chattered a bit but mostly just enjoyed each other company.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at nine, okay?" A nod of Youngjae, a quick kiss and then he left in his house with a sweet smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about writing a sequel to this because this is one of my personal favorites


End file.
